


Control

by ErisMornIsBae



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae
Summary: Meredith takes what she wants.
Relationships: Meredith Stout/Female V, Meredith Stout/V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Control

The last thing V expected to find outside her apartment was a drunk Militech officer with one shoe and a smile on her face. And yet, there she was at the top of the balcony stairs with exactly that image before her. The blonde woman was looking around idly, tapping her legs as she scanned the faces that passed. Before she could turn away, Meredith caught sight of V. 

"Veee!" She called out in a slightly slurred voice. "Look who it is!" 

The mercenary forced a smile to her face as she started walking to her home. "Yeah, it's you. Outside my apartment?" 

"I found you." 

V blinked a few times as the other woman tried to stand. She fell on her ass once, then twice, and then finally stood up. "How? I mean... did you walk up here like that?" 

Meredith ignored the questions as she stumbled over to her. It wasn't more than ten feet, but she still managed to bump into three people and almost fall on her ass again. As she got closer, V started to get a better picture of her. 

She scanned her, and the most obvious traits popped up first. Same clothes as yesterday, unwashed. Perspiring, flushed, and loss of balance. Unwashed hair, smeared make up... V pushed the results away and stepped past her. Meredith pouted and swung her arms around V's shoulders, halting the woman before she could get away. 

"Did you miss me?" 

Her breath reeked of alcohol, and V felt her eyes water a bit at the smell. "No. Why would I?" 

"Aww... I missed you though." Her voice was slurred still, but she managed to stand up straighter for a few seconds. 

V took the opportunity to slip out from her hug and head to her apartment. The clicking of heels behind her spurred her on as she closed the few steps between her and safety. Please take the hint. V thought to herself. Just go away. The door slid open, V stepped in, and sent the command to lock it. 

"Oops!" Meredith giggled loudly. "I think your door wants to eat me!" 

V turned to look at her, half pinned by the door. She knew she could issue the override to shut it completely. It might break a bone or two, but it would get the point across. As she thought to herself, Meredith looked up at her again. Something about those sad, brown eyes hit her the right way. It was probably the fact that she'd seen them glaring at her less than a day ago. This... the drunk mess currently wedging her door open, was humanizing to V. 

She opened the door and Meredith fell in with a light thud. 

"Veee!" She called out again, this time from the floor. "You're pretty upside down." 

"Why are you here? Yesterday you were a complete bitch, and now you're shitfaced outside my door?" 

"I'm not the bitch V." She half whispered loudly to her. "You're supposed to be the bitch." 

V ignored her a moment, turning to walk towards the bathroom. "Sure, I guess. Just don't vomit while I take a shower." 

She could hear the woman moving and mumbling as she stepped into the bathroom. In the mirror, she caught a glimps of her disheveled appearance. It wasn't too far from Meredith's unfortunately. Her blue hair was caked in sweat and a bit of blood. Her arms were scrapped and the plating beneath her skin was showing; the right one was even dented where it opened up. Another nonelective trip to the ripperdoc... 

She'd never considered a door to the bathroom until now. She always went to Jackie's place, and she didn't know anyone else outside of her old job. Besides, Arasaka had effectively taken her friends alongside her bank account. Yeah, 'friends'. She laughed to herself. The warm water clicked on as she stripped down, and she did her best to ignore the mess of a woman in her living room. 

"Fuck me," Meredith said from the doorway. V jumped as she stepped under the water, hiding behind the frosted glass that kept water from spilling into the rest of the bathroom. "What is wrong with sober me?" 

"Meredith! Fuck off!" V shrieked at her. 

"No." Her voice was closer to her stern work voice. The stoic face V had seen during their meet up both before and after hitting the Maelstromers was creeping back. 

"What are you doing here? Why are you in my goddamn apartment?" 

Meredith ignore the question and stepped into the room. "Did you know we have camera's on our cars?" 

"Stop!" V said as she held up her hand. 

"All Militech cars do." 

"Seriously, Meredith!" 

"It's just standard issue. It's so we can review things after missions." Meredith continued, now just outside the shower. Even if the glass barrier had been bigger, she'd have still been able to see V. She felt the cool wall behind her as she leaned back, taking in the sight before her. 

V opened her mouth to sass her before she realized what she was getting at. "Oh for fucks sake!" 

Meredith slid a smooth black box out from her a pocket beneath her vest. "Yep." She said as she unfolded it. "Standard issue, V." 

Holding the tablet up, V was greeted with a video of their meeting yesterday. It was nothing irregular; just a camera about waist high that showed the two talking and her three bodyguards surrounding them. With a tap, the feed switched to night vision, and then to thermal. V groaned as Meredith's fumbling fingers found the dial on screen and she adjusted the settings. 

"Gotta love..." She started, hiccuping and nearly falling over. "... military hardware." 

"Look..." V began. 

Meredith pinched and then flicked her fingers, zooming in on V's crotch. The background was completely black, and the varying colors intensified as Meredith stepped closer in the video. 

"What? Are you going to argue that you just... got warmer?" Meredith mocked. "But just your pussy. Right?" 

"What do you want Meredith?" V begged. 

Meredith smiled at her devilishly, snapping the tablet back into its condensed form. "Get on your knees." 

V stared in silence as the taller woman slowly stripped, dropping her clothes on the bathroom floor. Most fell outside the shower, but some landed over the lip. V had a feeling that it wouldn't matter really. 

"I said," Meredith said in a low voice, stepping under the water to corner V. "Get. On. Your. Knees." 

V squared her shoulders even as Meredith backed her against the wall. "No, I want you to lea-" 

Meredith's palm connected with V's forehead, and she felt the back of her head hit the wall. She saw stars for a few moments as the other woman got even closer. 

"I didn't say speak." Meredith whispered, reaching up to grab V's hair. With a twist, she dragged the other woman down to the floor. "I said to fucking kneel for me." 

V opened her eyes again as the feed from her eyes returned. She knew what was in front of her, and she wanted to not like the sight, but she couldn't help herself. She knew that if Meredith kept playing the video from yesterday that it'd show V get knocked on her ass. It'd show Meredith standing over her, threatening her. And it'd show her getting warmer and wetter as she was told what to do. 

Meredith kept her a few inches away from her crotch, with just enough room to look up at her. V glanced up and caught her gaze for a moment. The blonde woman raised an eyebrow, asking V a wordless question. Why am I like this? V thought to herself as she nodded to Meredith. 

The taller woman immediately forced her face to her crotch, lifting her left leg to drape it over V's shoulder. The blue hair tangled between her fingers twisted as she clenched her hand a bit. V didn't wait for another order. She opened her mouth to meet the other woman's pussy, gladly pressing her tongue to it. 

"Fuck!" Meredith gasped, pushing V harder against her crotch. 

V reached down to touch herself as she eat Meredith out. Her tongue mimicked her fingers, tracing the lips of her pussy and occasionally stopping at her clit. She'd press her tongue against it, rubbing enough to elicit a reaction from each of them, and then continue on. Again and again she made a gentle loop of their vaginas, before she felt Meredith grip her hair tighter. 

"In me, right now bitch." Meredith ordered between gasping for air. 

V obliged immediately, tilting her head back and slipping her tongue into the other woman. Her face was already covered in her wetness, but feeling of it pressing so hard against her chin as she licked greedily at her was still extremely arousing. And all the while, even as she ran her tongue along the inside of her pussy, Meredith kept her hair clenched in her fist. Like a dog on her leash. V thought, pressing herself harder against Meredith. 

She could tell the woman above her was near. Her voice was broken up; her gasing and moaning faster with each flick of her tongue. V closed her lips around as much of her pussy as she could, making sure to give as much pressure to her clit. Between her lips and tongue pushing on it, and her slowly sucking the one spot, Meredith couldn't handle it anymore. 

"Stop!" She tried to say before she came. "Not yet!" 

It was too late for her though. She came hard on her face, trembling as she pulsed around her tongue. Her body was tense and she twitched lightly as the V stayed pressed against her pussy. Meredith let go and stumbled back a moment, bracing herself on the wall beside her as she caught her breath. 

"Fuck..." she gasped after a few moments. 

V sat back, rubbing the back of her head. She was wet beyond just the shower. Every bone in her body wanted to strangle the bitch currently standing her shower, but she couldn't bring her hands to do it. She brought her fingers out of her pussy, suddendly embarassed that she'd been trying to get off just watching Meredith. 

"No... don't stop for me." Meredith said as her breathing finally normalized. "I like the show. It gets me in the mood." 

"Fuck you. I'm not your fucking toy." V snapped at her. 

"Yeah you are. Otherwise, you'd have just left me outside." Meredith cooed, half laughing and half taunting. "You're gonna be a good bitch, dry off, and go lay on the bed for me." 

V glared at her for a few moments, trying to decide if it was even worth arguing. She hadn't been fucked in months. It was a few weeks before she got sacked by Arasaka, and she was too busy trying to rebuild her life since then. She stood silently, turned off the shower, and walked out of the bathroom. 

V lay on her back for a few moments before Meredith finally came out. She was dry, though her hair was still a mess, and V couldn't help but stare. She wanted to climb on her like a tree and feel her fucking her until she couldn't walk. It took all her strength to stay there on display for her. 

"Toys?" Meredith asked. 

V raised a finger, pointing below the large window. "There. Push to open it." 

"Oooh." Meredith said, pretending to be impressed. "So fancy. My little merc has a secret compartment for her dildos." 

V rolled her eyes as the other woman pulled out her strap on. She remembered buying it on a whim, hoping to one day have someone use it on her. Unfortunately, she'd yet to find someone to do so. 

"This'll do." Meredith said, stepping into the light harness. 

Until now, I guess. V thought to herself. 

Something about the sight of Meredith standing naked putting on strap on just to fuck V was a bit overwhelming. She'd met her yesterday. She hadn't even liked her. Meredith had been a complete bitch, and was likely going to just ghost her the second she was done with her. V stopped caring when the woman began to lather the plastic in lube. 

"How are you not falling over?" V asked as Meredith stepped up to her. 

"What?" 

"You were shitfaced ten minutes ago." 

Meredith dropped her shoulders as she looked at V in disappointment. "Stimulants, you fucking gonk. Now spread your legs like a good bitch." 

V closed them a bit more, sitting up higher on with her arms propping her up. "Hold on a second, we need to talk about boundaries. Because you clearly don't understand them." 

Meredith pinched V's right arm, knocking it out from under her. She fell and Meredith grabbed her ankles. With a hard yank, she pulled V to the edge of the bed, pushing her shoulders down as she knelt between her legs. 

"Yeah, I don't really care for them?" 

V looked at her with shock on her face. Her wide eyes made made Meredith smile, and the woman moved one hand off her shoulders and over her mouth. "Shhh, you earn the right to speak, ok?" 

V shook her head wildly, trying to free her mouth and to get Meredith to stop. Instead she pushed forward, slipping into her with a wide grin on her face. The merc beneath her gasped loudly, arching her back as the plastic cock penatrated her. She felt the smooth surface spreading her wide open as Meredith laid down on her. Her pussy tightened a bit as she tensed up, gripping the plastic and briefly halting Meredith. 

"Don't you fucking fight me." Meredith growled, pushing her hips froward harder. 

Beneath her hand, she could hear a muffled "no" from V. 

"What's the matter?" Meredith teased. "No dumb jokes? No comebacks? Did you use them all up yesterday?" 

Meredith finally felt the bottom of the strap disappear into V, and the leather harness brush against her skin. Though her legs were pushed up on either side of her, V's hands were still free and could have easily been used to keep her off. Glancing down though, she saw that the woman was instead gripping the bed tightly. 

She considered being gentle with her. She could just fuck V, nothing too rough or mean, and then call it a night. Sometimes she was tired from being so overbearing. Constantly putting on an act just to keep from showing any weakness. 

"A-are you just going to sit there...." V asked nervously. 

Tomorrow night. Meredith decided. She moved her hand off of V's mouth, instead grabbing her roughly by the throat. If she wouldn't keep quiet like that, then she'd make sure the dumb bitch just couldn't even talk. She pulled her hips back slowly as she dragged the strap out of her. V's lips gripped it tight as she slid back and the gasping whimpers that slipped out of V's mouth were like music to her. 

She saw the bottom of the strap ons tip, and paused a moment, before falling forward and burying it deep inside V again. She did it again without hesitating, pulling back and thrusting in hard. V lay there silently as Meredith picked up speed, gradually fucking her faster and faster. She tried to hide how much she liked it, tried to keep her moaning in check and to avoid wrapping her legs around the other woman. It worked for a while, up until Meredith reached under her and pulled her forward. 

The new angle had her cock going just a bit higher and hitting just a bit closer to the right spots. 

"Oh fuck!" V gasped. 

Meredith let moved her hand from her throat and positioned it right by her head. "You just don't know when to shut up do you?" She panted, never slowing her hard thrusting. 

V opened her mouth just to try and sass her, but Meredith was too fast. She leaned down and forced her tongue in her mouth without warning. They writhed for a moment as each one fought each other for control. V desperately tried to pull away if only to get the other woman's alcohol laced breath away from her, and Meredith just tried to keep their lips together. Finally, V tried to use her arms to get Meredith's face away, but the bigger woman easily grabbed and pinned them above her head. 

That effectively killed the fight in V. She had hoped that maybe she could retain some dignity throughout this, but it was clear that Meredith would do what she wanted regardless of her protests. The one good thing was that pinning her hands above her head meant Meredith was angling just a bit higher. V focused on the feeling between her legs, the thick plastic that spread her easily and filled her pussy till she couldn't form thoughts. 

Before long, V could feel the pressure in her belly building. The molten heat that came with each thrust and that drove her wild as she lay there, helpless to the woman on top of her. All her squirmingn and fighting had been pointless in the end, and she was more grateful for that than she could ever express. Her orgasm came when Meredith shifted her weight. She moved just a bit, and then tried to make up for the brief pause in her violent thrusts by picking up tempo. 

The sudden quick, hard thrusts sent V over the edge, and she threw her legs around Meredith's waist as she came. She pulled the blonde woman close, moaning loudly into their kiss as she felt the warm wetness between them grow. They stayed like that for several moments, V slowly grinding her hips as Meredith still gave very small but hard thrusts. 

Meredith pulled back as V came down from her high. It was hard, but she managed to get free of the other woman's legs. She looked magnificent to Meredith. Legs bent, pussy wet and just recently fucked. The way she was shaking just a bit as she covered her eyes. It was perfect to her. 

"Flip over." Meredith said calmly. 

"Wh-what?" 

"Turn over." She repeated. "I'm gonna fuck your ass now." 

V looked at her again in shock. "No... no I didn't... I don't want to." 

"Really? Are we actually back on this?" 

"Back on this?" V hissed incredulously. "We aren't back on this. You never said this. You just... did what you wanted." 

"I know!" Meredith growled as she leaned down to V's height. "And that's what I'm going to keep doing." 

V looked at her in fear. Adrenaline surged in her as she thought about the other woman forcing her down and violating her like that.. She knew that the other woman was bigger than her, and that she'd likely be able to over power her. Her only way of stopping Meredith would be to outright attack her and that would never be an option. The last thing she needed was a corp coming after her right before she tried to steal from an even bigger corp. Still, she did the next best thing and hoped. 

Meredith didn't expect V to slap her. She expected the smaller woman to lay on her belly, cry, and take it. Instead they both sat there in silence as they processed what had just happened. Meredith's face screwed up in anger a second before V shoved her back. The smaller woman ran as fast as she could for the door, stumbling a bit as she tripped over herself. 

She managed to get a bout five feet before she felt a surge of electricity shooting through her. Her implants, all the wiring and metal and processors in her body lit up at once as Meredith forced her way in. V'd gotten the best she could buy, but they could never compare to someone with the banking of a corporation. The firewalls on her software folded like paper and the surge of data that poured through her system over clocked them until they were all but actually sparking. 

Her voice failed her as her throat spasmed, the implants in her neck sending a bolt of electricity all around her neck and chest. It wasn't enough to hurt her seriously. It just burned like hell and left her weak and delirious. She hit the ground hard as her body jerked about, twitching as the nerves reacted to the sudden burst of electricity in her. 

Meredith walked over to her slowly, casually admiring her work. She never had much of a taste for netrunning but the occasional hack could be very useful. Especially in situatiok like this. She'd have to remember it the next time V tried to pull something like this. Or whoever she was with, if her plans with V ever ended up falling through. 

"See, we could have avoided this." Meredith said calmly. 

She leaned down and lifted both of V's legs, dragging her across the carpet and back to the bed. "You could have just laid here... and taken it... and I'd have even held back a bit." 

With grunt, she lifted the nearly limp woman up and dropped her on the bed. "You brought this on yourself, really." She said as she flipped V over. Especially with an ass like that. 

V slowly tried to get up. Her arms felt sluggish and her body was heavy. It felt all together wrong. Like she was in someone else's body and was trying to manipulate it. Meredith put her hand on the small of her back and pushed down, forcing V back on the bed. 

"Please..." V whispered as tears formed in her eyes. 

Meredith leaned down and brought her ear beside V's lips. "What was that?" 

V started crying as she swallowed what little ws left of her pride. "Don't do this. I... I don't want it." 

The words were soft and just barely audible, even with Meredith's ear so close. Not that it really mattered to her. She smiled and sat up, kneeling just behind V's butt. She grabbed one of the pillows at the head of the bed and lifted V up by the waist, sliding the pillow under her to prop her pale ass up. It almost seemed fun to V. Like Meredith was having a good time and wasn't about to violate her. 

She knew it was over when she felt the cool tip of the strap on pressing against her asshole. She was slowly regaining feeling in her limbs, but the most she could do was kind of swing them. It wouldn't matter even if she could move them completely. She felt the tip slid into her, and then Meredith pushed the rest in hard and fast. 

V screamed as loud as she could as she felt the strap slide into her. She felt like she was being stabbed and torn apart at the same time. She sobbed even as she screamed and begged, only for Meredith to laugh. The blonde woman positioned herself just ebove V and began to fuck her as she had before. Hard, relentless thrusts that never slowed and never took into account whether V wanted it like this. Or whether she wanted it at all. 

Her screaming subsided alongside the pain, until she was left sobbing with the woman above her thrusting into her. She could hear Meredith's breath growing shorter, and through it all the sound helped turn her on. She didn't want to like it. She didn't want to even think about what was happening, but her body betrayed her. Each thrust was another wave of pain and pleasure alongside a slick squelched sound as Meredith spread the lube deeper. 

The realization that this had been done with lube left V's head spinning. She couldn't even imagine how it would feel without the small amount of liquid easing the thrusting. 

Eventually, Meredith laid down on top of her and snaked a hand between her legs. 

"Stop Meredith. Please!" V begged as the other woman began to finger her pussy. 

"You know you like it." She hissed in her ear. "If you cum, it'll help me finish faster." 

V sobbed harder as she felt the woman above her touching her. Forcing her to enjoy such a horrible moment. Each thrust brought more pleasure as she grew accustomed to the feeling. And her fingers gently rubbing her clit and spreading her open didn't help. 

The two of them came together, harder than V had ever come in her life. She trembled violently, crying and gasping for air as her body shook from the sensation. Above her, Meredith buried the strap deep in V's ass as she came listening to her. V didn't know how long it lasted, but the two of them stayed like that as they both came down from that peak. 

"Fuck..." V finally broke the silence. 

"I know." 

"I... I don't even know what to say." V said as Meredith got off her. 

"Don't say anything." Meredith cooed. "Lets go wash off and we can cuddle, ok?" 

V nodded eagerly and rolled over, standing up to follow her to the shower.


End file.
